Hot Chocolate Cures Anything
by lunastars
Summary: Sam is ill and Dean take care of him while also introducing Cas to the best invention ever: Chocolate in hot, liquid form. - one shot


Dean walked into the motel room to see Sam curled up on the bed groaning and Cas sat upright on the other bed watching him. Sam looked up hopefully as Dean came over to him. He handed his little brother a small pack of painkillers and bottled water. Sam sat up almost instantly and took double the recommended dose. Dean just shook his head and went over to the small kitchen area they were provided with.

It was nearly Christmas and Sam had managed to get sick. He was constantly throwing up and was experiencing severe stomach and chest pains along with constant headaches. The amount of supernatural beings they fought and this was probably the most Dean had ever heard Sam complain.

"What are you doing?"

"Shit, Cas!" Dean cried out as he jumped.

Cas was stood right next to Dean, watching him. "I'm sorry."

"Just don't sneak up on people," Dean breathed. "And I'm making hot chocolate."

"Why?"

"It's for Sam."

"But why?"

"Because hot chocolate cures anything," Dean shrugged.

"I don't understand," Cas whispered.

"Tell you what, I'll make the three of us hot chocolate and once you've tasted it you can tell me what you think."

"I guess," Cas mumbled as he watched.

Dean made Sam's first and took it over to him. He set it down on the small bedside table before he helped Sam sit up and fluffed up his pillows. Sam sat back happily and held the mug in both hands as he sipped quietly. After he was sure Sam was comfortable and OK he moved back over to make his and Cas' hot chocolate.

"Copy me," Dean said as he pushed the sachet towards Cas.

"I'm not sure," he said unevenly.

"Just do what I do, you'll be fine," Dean assured.

Cas watched and copied Dean one hundred percent. First he ripped open the sachet and poured the contents into the mug. Once Dean was done with the kettle he poured the hot water in. Both of them stood side by side as they stirred the liquid. Dean almost laughed when he saw Cas concentrating hard on his hot chocolate with his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth.

Once Dean was convinced his was stirred enough he checked Cas' mug before giving a nod of approval. To say that angel looked pleased with himself was an understatement. He added the same amount of milk as Dean before he decorated it in his own way with cream and marshmallows.

"It looks... Good," Dean chuckled.

The cream was dripping down the sides and almost all of it was covered in marshmallows. Cas titled his head as he looked from his drink, to Dean's drink to Dean.

"Did I do it wrong?"

"No, the final touches were meant to be your own thing," Dean smiled. "But how about we clean it up a little so we don't get it everywhere."

"How?"

"Drink a little of it." Cas did so but he got cream across his top lip in the process. Dean ignored it for the moment but couldn't help smiling as he wiped the side of the mug then used one of the teaspoons to push the cream towards the middle of the mug. "There you go."

"Thanks," Cas said happily as he picked his mug up with both hands.

"I missed something," Dean whispered as he reached out and wiped the cream off of Cas' lip before licking his finger clean.

"Oh."

Dean blushed lightly and spotting Sam half asleep on the bed, he picked up his mug of hot chocolate and walked over. He sat his mug down on the bedside table before he took Sam's mug and set in the sink. Once the hot liquid was out of the way he moved Sam into a lying down position and covered him up.

Cas was still stood in the kitchen area when Dean sat on the other bed. The hunter ignored the angel as he leaned against the headboard. Dean flicked through the channels till he found something halfway decent and quietly he drank his hot chocolate.

After a while the other half of the bed dipped. Cas leaned against the headboard like Dean, and both of them kept them legs stretched out, mugs in hand. Dean smiled when he heard Cas quietly sipping his hot chocolate.

"It's good, isn't it?"

The angel smiled. "I feel happy and warm."

"Chocolate in hot, liquid form. Best invention in the world," Dean smiled. "Well, second to pie, although there are sandwiches..."

* * *

_R__&R_


End file.
